Buena Fortuna
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: el título no esta bien, bueno el inicio del romance entre Zoe y Kouji... espero reviews


a pesar de que no lo había subido este fic es reciente y solo una cosa es real, digo en mi vida, me refiero al profe xq así era mi profe de física cuando iba en 2° de secundaria (tenía entre 13 y 14 años)... como detestaba a ese tipo... en fin lo demás surgió no se de donde y la lluvia lo siento, tengo una rara fascinación por ella  
**  
****La buena fortuna**

Nos ubicamos en mi salón de clases, yo estoy sentada en una esquina del salón junto a un enorme ventanal; frente a mi, esta sentado Takuya, y del otro lado, estas tú, el chico al que yo amo, al que le he entregado por completo y en silencio, mi corazón y todo mi amor, tú Koji Minamoto. A pesar de tu presencia y el ruido del salón no puedo evitar sentirme sumamente aburrida, siempre es lo mismo, tengo 15 años, pero ya es algo natural en mí aburrirme en clase…

Mientras lucho por no quedarme dormida, mi mirada se posa en la ventana y pienso en ti y en todos los momentos hermosos y mágicos que vivimos en el Digimundo; son bellos, por que allí te conocí, porque allí me enamoré de ti, mis recuerdos comienzan a volar alrededor de mi mente y es un lápiz, que pica mis costillas, el que me baja de mi nube…

- Zoe, despierta- me dice Mina, la chica que se sienta a mi lado  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- ya entro "la pesadilla"

Hablamos del maestro de Física más loco que pueda tener la escuela, sus teorías consisten en el aprendizaje práctico, por su culpa tengo mi armario, lleno de basura, así le llamo a todos los experimentos que nos hace presentar y que por cierto son inservibles, y al parecer tendremos que verlo hasta que termine el año y pasemos a décimo grado, no sé como le he hecho para soportarlo durante 2 largos años…

- bueno, creo que hablaremos de los vectores-

Como odio cuando usa ese tono, significa que es tema de examen, pues se acercan los semestrales, y más lo odio por que mira con interés mi libreta tan llena de fantasías de niña tonta…

- señorita Orimoto, suspiro, esta es clase de Física y no de Literatura  
- lo siento maestro - oops! El color inunda mi cara  
- bien - me devuelve la libreta – que no se vuelva a repetir  
- claro que no, maestro

Me siento y evidentemente mi rostro sigue rojo, estoy segura que ahora si parezco un tomate, me siento tan avergonzada, volteo a verte y tú me miras, adoro tu mirada, la clase continúa y el tiempo se va volando, pues antes de darme cuenta ya es hora de la salida, pero afuera esta lloviendo a cántaros, es una tormenta muy fuerte, pero no me quiero quedar, así que lanzo un profundo suspiro y salgo del colegio…

- mejor tomo un atajo - pienso mientras dirijo mis pasos al parque  
- Zoe, espera no te puedes ir así  
- ¿Koji, no puede ser >- me vuelvo asustada y te veo, te acercas corriendo a mí  
- no deberías irte con esta lluvia  
- bueno… yo… verás…- ahora si debo parecerte una tonta, no solo me estoy empapando, además no logro articular palabra

Tú me sonríes, son tan contadas las ocasiones en las que te he visto sonreírle a alguien que, me siento feliz, la lluvia cae a nuestro alrededor y tú ahora me cubres con tu chamarra…

- vamos, te acompaño a donde tengas que ir  
- pues voy a mi casa  
- entonces vamos, me gusta hacerte compañía  
- ah, gracias- digo mirando la chamarra  
- no hay problema

Caminar a tu lado es un sueño para mi, la mayoría del tiempo estamos separados, con nuestros respectivos amigos, ahora ya no me junto tanto con ustedes, pero no importa, aun conservamos nuestra amistad, continuamos nuestro andar, de vez en cuando me quedo un poco rezagada por los nervios, y en una de esas veces, tú me tomas de la mano para hacerme continuar, noto el color en mis mejillas y un leve sonrojo en tu rostro…

En vez de calmarse, la lluvia se vuelve tormenta, así que paramos bajo el techo de una tienda que esta cerrada, sueltas mi mano y siento una terrible corriente de aire en mis piernas desnudas, pues me he acostumbrado a llevar las calcetas dobladas hasta la altura del tobillo, miro con tristeza la lluvia y eres tu, quien comienza a hablar…

- me gusta que llueva  
- ¿en verdad, no lo sabía- digo algo sorprendida  
- me gusta, porque puedo estar a tu lado  
- …  
- quisiera que no dejará de llover, así no me iría de aquí  
- no se porque- mi rostro esta ruborizado  
- me gusta cuando te sonrojas- dices volteando a verme  
- yo…- comienzo a temblar como una hoja

Me miras fijamente y pese al rubor de tus mejillas, logras ponernos a poca distancia el uno del otro, un temblor inunda todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración esta agitada, siento tu olor y percibo tu calor en mi ser, colocas mi frente junto a la tuya y logramos respirar el mismo aire, sentir nuestro aliento, cierro los ojos, imaginando lo que pasará, y pasa, siento un roce en mis labios que ilumina ese triste atardecer, y antes de darme cuenta nos hemos unido en un romántico y apasionado beso, una de tus manos rodea mi cintura y la otra mi espalda, yo solo acomodo mis manos en tu pecho mientras me abrazas…

- hacia tiempo que soñaba besarte- me confiesas tímidamente  
- yo… yo también  
- ¿te gusto lo que acaba de ocurrir,  
- ¿a ti no?- pregunto un tanto confusa  
- no es eso, es... no sabía como irías a reaccionar

Sonrío, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, recargo mi rostro en tu pecho y siento tu respirar lleno de agitación, lo sé, también estoy así, nerviosa y feliz, la lluvia ahora se ha dulcificado y podemos continuar, extiendes tu mano hacia mi, ahora no me da miedo estar contigo, ahora se que te amo, más de lo que creía, algunas personas que pasan, se detienen a vernos, sus rostros llenos de pesadumbre se iluminan y nos rodea un camino de sonrisas, los niños pequeños corren a nuestro alrededor…

- ¡qué pareja tan linda!- se oye de pronto  
- ¿oíste?- pregunto mirándote  
- si, dijo la verdad  
- …  
- tu y yo somos pareja ahora- dices mirando mis ojos  
- tienes razón, no sé porque lo dudaba  
- será que aún crees que estas soñando  
- puede que sea eso  
- entonces habrá que convencerte

Y antes que pueda decir algo, vuelves a besarme con más pasión que la vez anterior, mi respuesta es obvia, el tiempo se detiene frente a nosotros, la gente nos rodea formando un círculo de curiosos que nos aplauden y ponen cara de _"que lindo"_, nosotros ni los oímos por estar ocupados, nuestro beso es eterno, mi cuerpo se llena totalmente de varias cosas, varias emociones, amor, sensaciones, en fin, magia pura…

Nos separamos en medio de la alocada multitud, que solamente nos aplaude, como en el fin de una película de amor, tomas mis manos y me abrazas contra tu pecho, me siento tan bien… la gente nos mira con ternura, porque somos adolescentes y todos ellos son ya mayores…

- gracias por ser como eres, Zoe- dices sonriente  
- me alegro de gustarte  
- es más que eso, te amo  
- ídem

Soy feliz, totalmente feliz, porque nuestro amor es eterno, porque tengo fe en ti, en nosotros, yo una chica totalmente envuelta en su mundo fantasioso teniendo fe en algo, increíble, no recuerdo ser así, tampoco recuero creer como ahora, en que el destino influye en la vida de las personas, en la buena fortuna…

FIN

comentarios o lo que se les ocurra, este fic lo rescate porque lo hice hace ya un año así que...  
Princess Dreamer


End file.
